


Compromise

by breakingpenguin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (kinda?), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Ushijima Wakatoshi, Condoms, Established Relationship, Finger Tape, Fingering, Implied Switch, M/M, PDA, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Top Tendou Satori, Wall Sex, tendou's kinda gross but ushijima still loves him (and is kinda into it), ushiten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingpenguin/pseuds/breakingpenguin
Summary: Ushijima thought it would be better to compromise than argue with a horny Tendou.Tendou manages to convince his boyfriend to have some fun after a long day of practice. Shameless pwp
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 401
Collections: Thirst Over Tendou 2020





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> my contribution for day 3 of #ThirstOverTendou  
> Prompt: Finger Tape (though also fits in with day 2's "after practice" and "sweaty")

It was late in the afternoon, almost evening, and the gym was empty besides Ushijima and Tendou. They’ve gotten permission to continue using the gym after everyone else left, the coaches trusting the two third years not to cause trouble. Goshiki had almost stayed back as well, not wanting to lose to the older ace, before Shirabu not-so-kindly reminded him that he had a test tomorrow. 

While less eager to do more practice than required, Tendou stayed to accompany his boyfriend, occasionally giving halfhearted tosses for the ace to spike. Ushijima was now hitting serves while Tendou sat to the side, leering at the shift and bulges of the captain’s thigh muscles. 

“We should pack up now, Wakatoshi-kun! It’s getting kinda late and I don’t think you wanna miss dinner.” 

Ushijima watched as his serve hit the back wall, before glancing at the clock. He moved to pick up the balls scattered across the court. “You are right, Satori. Can you clean the floor?”

“Sure thing, Toshi, just for you.” Tendou chirped back, doing a little dance on his way to the storage room for the mops.

He would be a little suspicious of how compliantly Tendou agreed to help, given that the middle blocker would often try to shirk off his cleaning responsibilities onto one of the first years, but he chalked it up to Tendou not wanting to miss dinner either.

The pair worked in unison and soon they were almost done. Ushijima stopped halfway up his bend from picking up the last ball, when he felt a presence behind him. Lanky arms wrapped around his waist as he straightened up and Ushijima unconsciously pressed against the warmth. They were both sticky and hot from hours of practice, but it didn’t stop Tendou from hugging him close. 

“I’ve been a good boy right, Wakatoshi-kun? I helped ya practice and clean the gym without complaint.” Tendou’s singsong voice was right by his ear and he could feel the puffs of hot breath on his sweaty skin. Ushijima nodded, wondering what the other was getting at.

“Don’t I deserve a reward for my good deeds from our dear ace?” At that, Tendou ground his hips into Ushijima’s backside, and he could feel telltale hardness poking into him. “Watching your beautiful form did this to me, I think as the one responsible you should take care of it!”

“N-not here, Satori,” Ushijima’s firm argument was less convincing as he stuttered through his words. His brows furrowed. “Anyone could walk in. We can do it after we have dinner and are in our dorm.”

“But I need you so bad right now, Toshi, you got me so hot and bothered. I can’t walk to the canteen like this, everyone would notice! I don’t think I can muster up the appetite to be hungry while I’m still horny and frustrated. You are always bothering me about eating properly, do you want me to starve, Wakawaka?”

Ushijima thought it would be better to compromise than argue with a horny Tendou. “We can go to the locker room, it’s less open and we can lock the doors there.” 

Tendou gave a cheer of victory which turned into a grumble as Ushijima shrugged Tendou off to go put away the ball he was still holding. 

Finally, they made it to the locker room, with Tendou pushing and hurrying them along the way. As soon as the door was shut and locked carefully by Ushijima, Tendou drew him into a deep kiss, hands fisting into olive hair. Ushijima moaned as Tendou nipped at his lip, who took the opportunity to push his tongue in. They kissed while Tendou’s hands wandered beneath the ace’s shirt to grasp at the hardened muscles there, tweaking at the nipples that slowly stiffened. Before Ushijima’s own hands could reach down to grab at the redhead’s butt, Tendou withdrew to whirl him around. 

The broad player grunted in surprise as his chest hit the nearby wall, Tendou pressed flushed to his back with his hands on Ushijima’s hips. A hardened length rutted against fleshy mounds. Ushijima was not sure if he was just imagining the feeling of the wet patch that was expanding at the front of the other’s shorts.

“Satori…” Ushijima trailed off, forgetting what he was about to say as he felt teeth graze the back of his neck and callused fingers creeping up his shorts. He unconsciously wiggled his hips backward into Tendou’s crotch. 

"What do you want, Wakatoshi-kun~ Do you want me to ride your beautiful large dick or do you want me to fuck you against the wall? Your choice, I don’t mind either! I just need us to be balls deep in each other, like, yesterday.”

"I'm still a bit s-stretched from this morning," Ushijima groaned, feeling the tip of Tendou's clothed cock catch against his hole "it should be quicker if you do me instead of having to prepare you from scratch.”

Tendou let out a loud groan and his forehead thumped onto Ushijima's wide shoulders “Toshi, it should be illegal for you to say something like that completely seriously!“

Before Ushijima could question what his boyfriend meant, his shorts and underwear got yanked down by Tendou in one swift motion, leaving him gasping at the feeling of cool air hitting his sweaty lower body.

“Hands on the wall, Toshi-kun.” Tendou chirped and Ushijima did just that, palms flat against the wall and shifting to stabilize his stance, sticking his ass out. 

“What a sight, Wakatoshi,” The redhead sighed happily, reaching out with both hands to massage the round globes before stretching his cheeks open with his thumbs to reveal a puckered hole. “So beautiful and just for me, Satori is such a lucky miracle boy.”

Ushijima arched his back at the praise, shoving further into Tendou’s touch. The tape still on the middle blocker’s left hand was dragging on his sensitive skin. By this point he was fully hard, dick standing up proud and heavy. “S-satori.”

“Yes yes, who’s the impatient one now.” Despite his teasing, Tendou heard his unsaid plea and the groping hands left briefly before Ushijima felt wet fingers smear across his crack. He wasn’t even aware of when Tendou had taken the time to find the bottle and lube his fingers. 

The fingers traced around his rim before one digit slipped in smoothly. “Huh, you weren’t kidding when you said you are still loose. Did my fingers leave that big of an impression on you this morning?”

Another finger soon joined the first and began scissoring and pumping. Ushijima let out a moan as the fingers jabbed repeatedly at a sensitive spot. “Please more, want you in me already, ’Tori-”

“Last one,” Tendou chuckled at the other’s whine, inserting a third finger. “Don’t want you getting hurt, babe, unless that’s what you want.” 

Once Tendou deemed Ushijima stretched enough, he gave the ace’s ass a playful smack with his other hand, before withdrawing his fingers. Ushijima yelped at the hit before moaning as he clenched around nothing. He heard the rustle of Tendou’s shorts hitting the floor, and a swooshing noise where Tendou presumedly kicked it to who knows where.

Tendou’s hands returned to Ushijima’s hips, right hand slick and left hand still rough with tape. He then felt Tendou’s hardness grinding at his cleft, before the blunt head rubbed at his hole.

“Satori wait,” Ushijima turned his head around to look at his boyfriend. Tendou stopped and moved his hips away, giving a questioning glance down. “You should put on a condom.”

“Why.” Tendou whined. “We’ve done it bare before and I wanna fill your pretty ass with my cum.”

“It’d take a while to clean out and I don’t want anyone knocking at the door if we took too long.”

“Eh Toshi, we’ll be hitting the showers afterwards anyways so we can fix you up there! Oh oh, I can clean you out with my tongue, how about that? I haven’t ate you out in a while.”

Ushijima shuddered at the imagery of Tendou licking his own cum out of his ass, and how good it felt last time. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. “No Satori, it’d still take too long and it’s even more likely for someone to find us in the showers. Please put on a condom.”

“Fine.” The pout was audible in his voice and Tendou left to rummage through his locker in hasty search for a foiled square. “Ah hah!”

He tore the package open with his teeth and quickly rolled the condom onto his dick, hissing as he gave it a few pumps with more lube. “There we go, we can continue right?”

“Yes,” Ushijima bit his lip before returning to his stance against the wall, back arching in anticipation as Tendou positioned himself against him “Please give it to me.”

“Who am I to deny our ace~” Tendou muttered, thrusting in with one swift motion. They moaned in unison as Tendou bottomed out, their hips smacking. 

Without much hesitation, the redhead began thrusting in and out, quickly working up to a brutal pace that left them both grunting at every thrust.

“You feel so good Wakatoshi, so hot and tight around my cock. Look at you, holding yourself up for me, so strong, so beautiful, my miracle boy.”

Ushijima threw his head back and gave his loudest moan yet, his self-restraint that told him to be quiet faltered as Tendou hammered against his swollen prostate. 

“I thought you didn’t want anyone to catch us, your sexy voice is gonna get us attention, naughty Wakatoshi-kun.” Tendou teased, moving his left hand off Ushijima’s ass. The hand traveled up Ushijima’s muscled body, paused to rub at his nipples through his shirt before finding it’s way to cup his face. Taped fingers prodded at plush lips, and shoved in at his next moan. “There, maybe that will help you to be quiet.” 

Choked whimpers slipped through before Ushijima began sucking on the middle blocker’s fingers, licking and gagging himself on them. The taste of sweat and Tendou filled his mouth as the rough texture of the tape moved across his tongue. 

“That’s fucking hot, Toshi.” At that point, Tendou gave up the pretense of keeping quiet. The fingers started fucking his mouth, and Ushijima was left to drool helplessly around them as he got claimed from both ends. He could only think of Tendou, how Tendou surrounded and filled him, and how good Tendou made his body feel. 

“More, m-more, harder Satori, please! Harder!” He rasped, bouncing back to meet each of Tendou’s thrusts. Tendou sped up even more, their hips smacking loudly as he fulfilled the ace’s demand.

“Ah Wakatoshi, so good, so good around me, you are doing so wonderful, so perfect, perfect and pretty and just for me. You are my world and I love you so so much. My miracle boy, baby, shining star, angel, beautiful hunk of a man-” Tendou was babbling nonsense against Ushijima’s back, as he raced towards release.

Ushijima wasn’t faring better. His arms gave out, leaving his body pressed flush against the wall, with his head turned to the side to let out moans. He did his best to twist around, and Tendou’s lips met his in a sloppy wet kiss, both of them too far gone to make out properly. Tendou’s taped fingers danced on Ushijima’s neglected cock, before pumping him with swift motions. The harsh drag of tape should feel unpleasant, but Ushijima found that he didn’t mind it at all. The vast amount of precum that he was leaking also provided some sort of lubrication.

The thrusts faltered as Tendou peaked, snapping sharply a few times before burying in to grind deeply. Tendou bit down at the flesh between Ushijima’s neck and shoulder as he came, spilling into the condom.

At the overwhelming pleasure-pain he received, Ushijima came as well, ribbons of white decorating his face, chest, and the floor. Tendou gave a few short thrusts to ride out their orgasms, whining at tightness from the fluttering heat of Ushijima’s walls as they clenched around him.

Tendou slumped against Ushijima whose legs were barely holding himself up, and they fell as one towards the floor. The pair let out an oomph and Tendou heaved himself off, finally withdrawing his limp cock from Ushijima. “Glad Satori Jr didn’t snap off just then!”

“That would be very bad.”

Giggling at Ushijima’s blunt response, Tendou extended a hand to help him up. Ushijima took it, knees wobbly as he stood up. “Betcha glad I insisted we fuck, huh Toshi-kun? Nothing beats a good wind down after a long day of practice!”

Ushijima nodded, still a little dazed. He surveyed his boyfriend’s form, at his face which is red with a flush that extends to under his shirt collar, at the knobby and long fingers that are now tying a knot in the condom, at the dampened tapes which decorated those fingers, at the deceptively lanky legs that had just been bracketing his own. The ace’s eyes came back up to rest at the red hair that was now a mess and drooping down even with all the cement grade hair products in it. 

Without much thought, his hand reached up to smooth down the strands that were still sticking up, working through the crunchy hair. “I love you, Satori.”

“Ah,” Tendou, who was enjoying the petting like a lazy housecat, looked up to peer at him with half-lidded eyes, mouth curled up into a wide loopy smile. “That’s somewhat off-topic- not that I mind anything you say. I love you too, Wakatoshi!” 

Tendou leaned forward and Ushijima caught him in a hug. Mouths slotting together, they kissed softly, without the urgency that plagued them earlier. They stood like that for a while, basking in each other’s love, before the sweat on them began to cool down uncomfortably. 

“Let’s go shower,” Ushijima freed himself from their tangle of limbs. “We should still be able to get dinner if we hurry.”

“Shower time!” Tendou let out a whoop, moving to collect his towel and clean clothes. “How ‘bout another round there-”

“No.”

———

“Ushijima-san, Tendou-san, what took you so long? We were saving a spot for you, they nearly packed up the food before we told them you guys haven’t gotten dinner yet!”

“Goshiki, I think it’s better for you not to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please checkout #thirstovertendou hashtag on twitter if you aren't aware of it yet! I'm hosting it with another person, there are tons of great art and fics!!
> 
> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/breakingpengui1) and [Tumblr](https://breakingpengui1.tumblr.com/) if you want to hmu there, I mainly post a lot of Tendou art ;)


End file.
